Daddy's Princess
by conversecrazed
Summary: Blaise opened his arms to hug his daughter. Sierra just wanted to flick him off then walk off with her twin brother but no instead she hugged him while wishing she was in the arms of another guy, Scorpius Malfoy. Will give you a laugh from 2nd chapter
1. Chapter 1 Beneath the robes

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my characters and the plot..i** also don't own Brenna Black, that belongs to Hurricane Rachel and she gave me permission to use her character in this story**

**Author's note: Go look at **_How to Seduce a Death Eater in Six Years or Less_** by Hurricane Rachel to hear Brenna Black's story. PS. forget that Brenna and Draco are related.**

**_________________________**

Sierra walked towards platform nine and three quarters, nervous, excited, and happy. She was almost bouncing up and down with joy.

"Sweetie, calm down. We are pure bloods, we do not jump with joy." said her mother, Brenna Black - Zabini, who noticed that she was about to jump with joy.

Sierra automatically calmed herself down. She combed her wavy brown black hair, the color from her mom and the waviness from her dad. Her face was heart shaped with full lips. Her body was athletic due to the early Quidditch training with her father and her eyes were the clearest of blues, inherited from her father. Her daddy always praised Sierra for her eyes, she was daddy's little girl.

"Sierra, honey, you're going to be fine. Slytherin's going to be your house no matter what." Blaise Zabini said using his honey sweet tone he only used for his girl.

"So, dad, I guess this is goodbye." Sierra's twin brother, Jake said stiffly.

Jake had his dad's jet black hair, spiked, his mom's electric blue eyes, and his dad's well structured face. His figure was lean and strongly built just like Sierra's. If you put Jake and Sierra side by side, you could tell they were siblings. They were about the same height of 5 feet and 2 inches, Jake a little shorter, and then they basically looked identical. The differences were small. Their eyes were different shades of blue and their hair were different shapes too. Their face structure was different but they shared the same slightly curved nose. Although they were somewhat identical, Blaise always loved Sierra more.

"Yeah, bye." Blaise said in a monotone to Jake and turned back to Sierra.

"Honey, write everyday!" Brenna said to her children, well knowing that Sierra would write to them at least once a week and Jake would write only once in two weeks. She knew her children even though this would be their first year at Hogwarts.

"Yes and Sierra remember what we talked about." Blaise said kneeling down so he would be the same height as her. Sierra rolled her eyes. She remember the talk.

FLASHBACK

"Honey?"

"Yeah daddy?"

"Well umm...now that your going to Hogwarts..." Blaise started and looked uncomfortable in his seat. Sierra's eyes widened and she thought her dad was going to give her the "talk".

"I want you to kick all the guys butts at Quidditch." Blaise said. Sierra's mouth dropped open. In her head she was thanking the lord for not having to endure the "talk."

"Dad, shouldn't you be talking to Jake too?" Sierra asked.

"Umm...the thing is.." Blaise said looking uncomfortable.

"He's a wimp." He finished. Sierra's mouth opened.

"No don't say anything, you know your better than him at Quidditch...and everything else at that." Blaise said the last part softly.

"okay.." Sierra trailed off. She was about to walk out of the room when Blaise said, "Oh and don't tell your mom, she might get get mad....On the other hand she looks sexi...I mean good mad..maybe you should tell your mother." He said bluntly.

Sierra shook her head and walked out slightly disturbed.

End of Flashback.

Sierra was still uncomfortable from the talk. She loved Jake, even though he always came second best to her.

"Look there's the Malfoy's." Brenna said pointing at an all blond family. Draco Malfoy spotted then and walked over to the Zabini family. Blaise and Draco had like an awkward man hug and Brenna and Draco's wife hugged warmly.

"You remember their kid, Scorpius." said Blaise to his children. Even though their families were close the kids never really talked.

"Yeah, hi Scorpius." Jake said.

"Hi." Scorpius said coldly. Sierra thought Ouch. Harsh much? She looked Scorpius over and whistled loudly in her head. He was drop dead gorgeous. His pale blond hair in his gorgeous pale grey eyes and his robes flying around him.

Just then train whistled and Sierra quickly hugged her mom and dad while Jake awkwardly shook hands with his dad and hugged his mom. Then the twins ran to the train, their robes flying behind them. Scorpius did the same thing with his parents and was running right behind them.

On the train, everyone became themselves. Sierra, the crazy, outgoing, athletic one. Jake the funny guy, loud and smart. Scorpius, the negative, dark humored one.

Sierra and Jake took off their robes right away. Underneath their clothes were regular clothes. Sierra was wearing a green v neck t shirt with pale blue jeans, high lighting her eyes. Jake had a Harley blue shirt and dark black jeans with his Vans.

Once Scorpius saw them he laughed and took off his own robes. Underneath was a black t shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Ironic isn't it? We hiding everything from our parents. " Scorpius said grinning.

"I think its kinda hard and mean to be disobeying our parents." Sierra said with a sarcastic grin. She didn't mean a word she said.

"Don't think of it as disobeying think of it as bending the rules to get what we want." Jake said with a similar smile to Sierra's.

"So in other words disobeying." Sierra put it plainly. The boys laughed.

It was the beginning of a really amazing friendship.

**Author's note: Sorry it was a little boring, it was the prologue. You know the introduction. The next chapter will be way funnier. **


	2. Chapter 2 The Fun of Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the characters i made up and the plot. Brenna Black is owned by Hurricane rachel but i got permission and go check out her story, how to seduce a death eater in 6 years or less. 

**Authors note: Brenna black is not related to Draco Malfoy in this story.**

**_vote for your favorite character PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZPLZ on my profile!!! VOTE_**

**___________________________**

**"**Get up Sleeping UGLY!!" Jake screamed into Sierra's ear.

It was their routine for Jake to wake up Sierra and let's just say he had an interesting way of waking his sister up.

"Go away." She mumbled into her pillows, pulling her lavender colored comforter over her.

"Yep, not gonna happen, but I did hear that a certain blondie's gonna walk you to breakfast." Jake said. Sierra's mind wandered to Scorpius. The blonde who had just gotten a new hair cut and had grown about 5 inches making him like 5 foot 8 inches. The things puberty does to a guy. He just looked really really HOT!

Sierra had a crush on Scorpius since her first year, unfortunately she was just the girl best friend in his life. Nothing more.

"Scorpy's walking you!" Jake said in his baby voice.

"Really?" She said springing out of her bed.

"No." He said casually looking at his nails.

" I HATTEEE YOU!" Sierra screamed before stomping off into her bathroom.

"Love you too!" Jake yelled back.

Jake and Sierra were in their 5th year, now. They had both gotten into the house of Slytherin with Scorpius. This year Sierra and Jake were prefects and had scored their own private rooms in the Slytherin courters. Unfortunately, the rooms were connected. Today was their second day at Hogwarts. They had arrived yesterday.

Sierra was now 5'4 and her wavy, long brownish black hair went down to her upper back. Her body was still very athletic and her clear blue eyes were still the part of her body that everyone was drawn to.

Jake was 5'8 and his straight black hair was cut shortly and his bangs were swept to the right. He was well muscled due to Quidditch and was the intelligent and funny one in their group.

"Don't you ever fell claustrophobic in this room?" Jake said looking at the all purple room. Sierra had color coded her room so everything was purple. Her walls were a deep purple trimmed with a sliver, her comforter and pillows were different shades of magenta, her carpet was a light purple, her desk was a white purple, and her dresser matched it.

"No," she said coming out of her bathroom with a purple shirt and jeans on.

"Not more purple." Jake said horrified, "My eyes, they're bleeding!" He said grabbing his eyes in mock pain.

"Come on buttface." She said and grabbed him by the ear and pulled him. She pulled him down the common room and to the Great hall for breakfast, while Jake was repeating, "Ow, ow, ow, let go of the ear, ow, ow, ow, ow."

No one paid attention since this was normal for the Zabini twins.

Jake pissing Sierra off and then Sierra hitting him.

One they got to their table she sat next to Dom. Dom, Dominic Higgs, who was Terrence Higgs and Cho Chang's child, was Sierra's one and only confidant and BF4L. He hung out with Jake a lot too. Probably because he endured going shopping with her for 5 hours, not like he had a choice.

Dom had been Sierra's best friend since first year and immediately made friends with Jake. He had jet black hair and his dad's green eyes. His body was lean and well built due to Quidditch training. He was one of the beaters on the Quidditch team. He was the person who loved mocking people and liked acting gay but surprisingly was the lades' man at the table.

"Hey Giiirrrlfriend." Dom said in his gay voice.

"Where were you yesterday? You weren't on the express." Jake asked while shoveling food on to his plate. He sat next to Scorpius and across from his sister.

Sierra remembered yesterday, well like it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK AT THE TRAIN STATION

"Remember write every single day." Blaise told Sierra.

"Yeah dad, I promise." Sierra said rolling her eyes on the inside. Then she saw Scorpius with his parents. He looked really good.

Just then Blaise opened his arms for Sierra to run into. Sierra wanted to flick her dad off and just run with Jake to the Hogwart's Express. Unfortunately, Sierra just walked towards her dad hugged him while wishing Scorpius would hold her instead.

"Bye dad, bye mom!" Sierra said and then she whizzed passed everyone and ran onto the train.

___________

She rolled her eyes at the memory. Her dad was getting way too overprotected and was treating Jake like shit. She was getting pissed off at all his B.S.

"Oh," Dom said, bringing Sierra out of her moment.

"I was..um.. occupied if you know what I mean." He said switching back to his normal voice and winking at the group. Sierra hit him and said, "Man whore." Jake, on the other hand, decided to be funny.

"Actually Dom, I don't know what you mean."

"Jake, you know what I was doing."

"What were you doing?"

"mmhmm.." Dom said something inaudibly.

"WHAT?? I couldn't hear that!" Jake said breaking into a grin. Dom just reached over and hit him in the back of his head and said, "Use your imagination."

Sierra grinned, she didn't want to use her imagination. She already had a vague idea and didn't want to imagine any further.

"Ughh! School's next." Scorpius said speaking up.

"Noooo! We never knew that." Jake said while chewing his food.

"Shut your mouth." Sierra said to Jake, disgusted.

"Shut your face." Jake responded with the lame come back. Sierra rolled her eyes and Scorpius, always the practical and cold hearted one, said, "Let's compare classes."

"Way to suck the fun out of a dumb conversation." Dom said in his gay voice.

"So girlfriend are we going to get a mani and pedi sometime soon." Sierra said playing along with Dom.

"WEll No DUH! You're going to get a shiny magentaaa while i get a clear coat!" Dom said waving his fingers around. No one questioned how Dominic knew these things. He had dated so many girls and had 3 older sisters that everyone just assumed that he knew these things from them.

"THEN WE CAN GO SHOPPING!" Sierra said a evil grin spreading across her face. She really wanted to go shopping.

"DEFINITELY! We'll go this Sunday!" Dominic said oblivious to Sierra's evil grin and he was thinking they were still role playing.

"So it's settled. We're going to the shopping this sunday! YAY" Sierra said clapping happily.

"COOL!" Dom said thinking they were still playing.

They ate breakfast and soon it was time to go to their class. They all had potions with Slughorn with Gryffindor first. Sierra went off to find her friend Delilah, a short dirty blonde haired girl, who was about 5 feet and 5 inches, with a heart shaped face and baby blue eyes that were the size of a deers.

She was Sierra's best girlfriend since second year, when she started needing to talk to other girls about "girl" stuff. Jake and Scorpius just kinda stopped listening....she wondered why. She always thought her period cycle was interesting but when she brought it up with the guys they were like, "I gotto go pee." or "umm...I have homework to do." Which was a lie because she usually copied her homework from Delilah. Then Jake or Dom would copy it from her and then Scorpius would copy it from one of the twins.

Meanwhile the guys were slowly dragging their feet to their class behind the girls.

"You know Sierra was being serious when she said shopping and sunday?" Scorpius asked in his dead serious voice to Dom.

"No she wasn't, we were fooling around...AND JAKE STOP LAUGHING ITS NOT LIKE THAT!!!"

After Jake had recovered from his laughing fit he said, "No she's serious, she's always serious when it comes to shopping, I should know."

"REALLY?" Dom asked surprised. The other two boys nodded.

"Aw man." Dom said. What had he gotten himself into? Another 5 hours of shoe shopping and carrying Sierra's bags? Sunday was gonna be fun.


End file.
